Poems
by EverythingEver
Summary: Just some poems inspired by Doctor Who.


p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"The Doctor/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;"He's endearing but oblivious/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The cleverest man you'll ever meet/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The weary traveler/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The Lonely God/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Distracted easily/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"He loves the impossible/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A difficult problem /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The hardest puzzle/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"He talks a mile a minute/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"No chance to keep up/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"He starts to run/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Off and away through the stars/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"His head's in the clouds/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The Oncoming Storm /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The Predator/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The Doctor/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bad Wolf/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"In Modern Days /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"And Future Times/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Through older days/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Throughout all time/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The wolf is waiting,/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Stalking, watching/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Burning Through/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"And bringing life/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Wild destruction/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Greater gods/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Rising Up and /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Crumbling Down/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Torchwood/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A manor house/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"At peace once more/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Must turn to a greater War/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"To save and Empire /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Piece by Piece/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Collecting other's toys/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Their reach will spread/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"And Jack will come/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"One hundred Years Before/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The walls will crack/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"And more come through /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Then ever had Before/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"The Master/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A history, a Christmas Star/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"All along the drums of war/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A scientist, a laser pen/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Utopia is found again/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A fairytale, a wife, a watch/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A death is just another notch/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A master angel, hypnosis/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"All caused by his psychosis/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" /p 


End file.
